


Let Go

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Aliens in a Spaceship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth doesn't want to let go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "holding hands image"

Booth knew that the paramedics needed to work, but somehow he couldn't make himself let go of Brennan's hand. Unless they seriously complained, they could just work around him.

Despite her insistence that she was fine, the EMTs forced Brennan to sit on a gurney, which they then began to wheel back towards the ambulance. Booth walked along beside them, his hand still clutching Brennan's. He called some kind of instruction to Pierce to secure the scene as they got to the truck, and then he was clamoring inside, but still, his grip never loosened.

He had let go of Brennan once, and she had almost died. If he had his way, he would never let go of her hand again.


End file.
